EverTale
by The Magic Potato o3o
Summary: An Undertale AU where the humans LOST the war. See some old friends and meet a few new ones along the way!
Prologue

He ran through the forest, adrenaline pumping. He put an extra burst of speed and broke through the dense underbrush into a large clearing. Mud, blood, and corpses covered the once beautiful green field. Though he was only a child the sight didn't bother him that much, he'd seen much worse. He observed the battlefield and saw _him_. The legendary General Erstine. Then the shock hit him. They were _losing_ … But Erstine was putting up a good fight. Most of the wounded humans were taken away so their souls wouldn't get taken, and the humans were losing more and more soldiers. Then it happened. General Erstine fell down, face first onto the dirt. The General was dead. The war was over. There was nobody strong enough to stop the monsters now. He ran as fast as he could, trying to reach the village before the monster armies arrived. He had to warn the people. The war was over, and the monsters had won.

Chapter 1

"The war between humans and monsters. Who can tell me anything about it?" asked. Everyone in the class immediately raised their hand… Everyone except one student. "Ahh, Frisk, you seem to be avoiding eye contact with me, that must mean you _really_ want to answer."

Frisk silently gritted her teeth. She didn't know why but the war was a touchy subject. Maybe it was the dreams? Who knew…

"Well, the humans were living in peace with monsters for a very long time…" Frisk started.

"Yes, and?" pressed.

"And we attacked them. They were innocent and we attacked!"

"That's enough, Frisk" said sharply.

"No! We attacked them out of fear! Fear of their magic! We were scared and we attacked. We destroyed their towns in _FEAR OF THEM!_ "

"Frisk! To the principal's office. Immediately!"

The class was staring. Frisk let out a sigh. _It doesn't matter… Nobody believes I have those dreams…_ Frisk shuddered as she remembered the strange visions that haunted her while she slept. Images of gorey, wounded soldiers and monsters, some so severely mauled that you couldn't tell what it was… Frisk stood up, collected her things, and walked out of the classroom.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and she headed to the principal's office.

Chapter 2

"You're joking, right?" Frisk asked in disbelief.

"I'm absolutely not. You are expelled. That is final. You're a really smart student Frisk, you get straight A's in all your classes… Except for Human History. You always say that the humans started it when we all know that the first battle was the battle of Mt. Ebott and how the humans were ambushed by monsters! Why can't you accept that? You've been here for years and years… I'm sorry, but seeing that you are a Senior at this school we can't have you keep doing this. I'm sorry…"

Frisk stared at the principal. For a moment they sat there staring into eachother's eyes, anger surging in Frisk, and the principal a deadly calm.

"Fine, I'll leave," Frisk said flatly. "Goodbye sir."

"Frisk, I'm sorry…" the principal started but Frisk had already stood up and was walking out of his office.

 _I can't believe that they won't allow me to believe what I believe… Oh well, getting out of school a semester early is fine. Just gives me more time to plan out what I'm going to do now._ Frisk silently left the school and took a deep breath in. Slowly the cool crisp air of Snowdin filled her lungs and she sighed, a large puff of steam came out of her mouth. She silently started walking towards her house, the snow crunching beneath her feet. Although only 17, Frisk had lived by herself for years. As she walked down the path to her house a million thoughts swarmed through her head on what she should do next with her life.

She sighed and quietly pressed her hand against the door to the ruins. There was a satisfying _click_ then the door swung open and revealed a long hallway. Frisk slipped into the hall and closed the door behind her. Frisk walked down the dimly lit hallway, footsteps quietly echoing. Frisk opened the back door to her small house in the Ruins. She closed and locked the door behind her, and once it was secure Frisk collapsed onto the ground. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. _What am I going to do now? What is wrong with me? How could I have let this happen?_ Frisk uncontrollably started crying. Crying for her mom. Crying for her dad. Crying for her family. Crying for herself. Crying for all those poor monsters who were attacked. For the humans who were afraid.

Chapter 3

Frisk wasn't sure how long she'd been on the floor. She felt stiff as she sat up. She stretched then stood up and walked up the stairs. Frisk walked out of her house taking deep breaths to help calm her pounding heart. _Maybe going for a walk would be the best choice, I need to clear my head._ Frisk walked through the Ruins, which were filled with bird song. Frisk went through the puzzles, which she knew by heart. She then walked into a medium sized room, which had a large patch of flowers growing in the sunlight, which filters down through the barrier. In the center of the patch of flowers was a blue lump. _What is that? I don't remember seeing that here before…_ Frisk cautiously approached the blue lump and realized it was a jacket. _Where did this come from?_ She walked closer and saw a dark figure in the jacket.

"H-Hello?" Frisk called out to the figure.

"ugh, ouch… my head" The dark figure sat up slowly, gingerly rubbing it's head.

Frisk's heart stopped as she saw what the figure really was. It was a monster. A _MONSTER_. Fear clawed at Frisk as she backed away slowly. The monster looked around and saw Frisk. It's eyes seemed to spark as it saw her.

"wha- where am i? how is there a human here!" The monster stood up. It seemed that something clicked in it's head. It started to look very angry. "stop messing with me and take off that costume. i know it's you undyne, so knock it off."

Frisk glanced around, "Are you talking to me..?" The monster looked confused, it stood up and walked closer. Frisk backed away slightly, unsure about the monster.

"you're not undyne… who are you? what are you?" It's voice wavered slightly.

"I'm Frisk… And I'm a human… Y-you're a monster, right?" Frisk felt less scared and more curious.

"nice to meetcha frisk, i'm sans." he stuck out his hand. Frisk took his hand and shook it. "you're lucky i was caught off guard when i fell, otherwise you woulda fell for the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick" he said, his grin grew wider.

Frisk felt herself smiling, despite herself, "Heh, I guess I got lucky… I'm surprised with how this day has gone so far…" Frisk looked down to the ground. Sans looked like he was about to say something when Frisk continued, "So, uh, how do you plan to get back to the surface?" Frisk pointed up towards the barrier. There was a slight distortion in the light as it passed through the barrier, so it was visible.

"uh, not really sure…" Sans said, "can you help me?"

"What do you mean 'help you'?" Fisk asked curiously.


End file.
